


Nature

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [73]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safaa calls Zayn while the boys are on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

It was mildly warm for late October so Harry suggested that they take the opportunity for a weekend-long camping trip. Everyone agreed so they packed up Louis's car (he was the only one who had his own) and drove to a camping park about an hour away. Louis put himself in charge of setting up tents and Harry volunteered to help him while Niall and Liam got to work unpacking the rest of the car. It didn't take long, since they were only staying two nights and Liam turned his attention to the fact that he hadn't seen Zayn since they got out of the car.

"Anyone seen Zayn?" He asked whoever happened to be listening.

"Umm...no?" Louis responded from where the tent had collapsed on him for the third time. Liam just nodded in acknowledgement and checked his phone. No messages. Hmm. He'd probably gone for a smoke or something but Liam decided to go look for him anyways. He didn't have to look very far at all, as it turned out, because he heard the dark haired boy's laugh coming from behind a tree.

"Couldn't you enjoy nature for, like ten minutes?" He asked, noticing the phone in Zayn's hand.

Zayn shrugged. "Saf wanted to talk. Say hi to Liam, Safaa."

""Hi LiLi!" The voice of a little girl sounded through the speakers of Zahn's iPhone.

"Hey Saf," Liam chuckled. "Couldn't let us borrow your brother for just a weekend?"

"Nope," she responded. Liam sat down next to the other boy so he could see the eight-year-old on the screen.

"Uh oh," Zayn smiled, draping an arm around his friend. "Looks like your making my best friend jealous, Saf."

"Not jealous," Liam said defensively. "We can share you, how does that sound?"

Safaa made a face like she had to think about it for a minute. "Fine. You can have him this weekend. But he's mine when you get back."

"Sounds good, Saf," Zayn responded. "We should go, though. Talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Love you Zaynie!"

"Love you too baby."

Zayn was so sweet with his sisters it actually made Liam's heart do weird things at times. He was the typical protective big brother and the girls simply adored him.

"Should we make sure Lou hasn't burn the tent down?" Zayn suggested. 

"Not like there's much we could do about it," Liam reminded him. "He was about halfway to mass destruction when I saw him.

"So someone's probably dead by now?"

"Harry, most likely," Liam said seriously. "Niall was eating so he wasn't anywhere near the tornado."

"So our friend's a natural disaster now?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"Let’s be honest, babe, there's nothing natural about Louis Tomlinson."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
